Happy Birthday, Kaasan English
by Tambal Panci
Summary: A birthday fic for Uchiha Mikoto. Oneshot. And -finally- written in English.


"**Happy Birthday, Kaa-san**"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Oneshot  
Family/Hurt/Comfort

[Story © Tambal Panci]  
[Betaread by Angel's Apple]

* * *

This story starts from 11 years ago. When a 7-year-old Uchiha Itachi came to his mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, Obito Jii-san told me. Kaa-san will give me a brother. Is it true?" Itachi asked, excitedly.

Mikoto smiled and stroked his head gently, "It is. But first you have to be patient, Tachi-kun. He would come months later in July,"

"Aah, what a long time!" Itachi crouched in front of his mother as he put his face sullen. "Hey, little brother inside! Come out!"

Obito, who kept an eye on Itachi, was laughing to see his nephew's behavior. Mikoto shows her beautiful smile.

"Itachi," Mikoto called, "Would you keep your brother for me when he comes later?"

"Of course!" Itachi replied earnestly. Then he stared back at Mikoto's stomach. "Come on, little brother! Slug is faster than you!"

"Hey, Itachi! Stop it; don't disturb your brother. Let's practice with me, I'll teach you a new jutsu!" Obito said. Dizziness fills his head as Itachi's cry.

"Ooh, Jii-san is disturbing me," Itachi grumbled. But he followed Obito after saying goodbye to his mother.

* * *

The days turned. Such as running time. July came quickly. After passing through a long struggle, a baby boy comes into the Uchiha clan.

"Uwaaa," Itachi looked at the creature in front of him with a look of admiration.

He has white skin, cubby cheeks and black hair. With small, cute pink lips. A little saliva is crawling, try to escape from the corner of his mouth.

Our little Uchiha Sasuke is sleeping.

Itachi's hand moved and touched his brother's cheek. Without realizing it, he pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"Huweeee!"

"Oops!"

"Itachi, do not bother Sasuke!" admonished Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father.

"Uhh... Okay, Tou-san. Gomen ne, Otouto..." Itachi mumbled, glancing at his brother.

But Sasuke was asleep again. 'Well, baby,' Itachi thought. 'Oh, I'm going to keep baby-Sasuke.' He touched Sasuke's forehead gently with two fingers of his right hand.

"Baby," he murmured softly. Then he laughed mockingly.

"Huweeee!"

"Itachi!" this time, Mikoto was the one shouting.

"Argh, sorry! I'm sorry!"

You know what? Parents will always protect their children.

* * *

One sunny afternoon, years after, Itachi and Sasuke sat together, facing the garden. Both were tired after practice their shuriken shots. I mean, practice and teach Sasuke threw shuriken, for Itachi.

"Ooh, someday, I will beat you, Aniki!" said Sasuke grudgingly. He failed to throw his shuriken on the right target. Oh, and he got a 'punishment' from Itachi on his forehead.

The so-called Aniki just chuckled.

"You know what?" asked Itachi later. "Well, we are just unique siblings. In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together,"

Sasuke looked at him admiringly. Itachi knew he looks cool, even in Sasuke five-year-old's eyes.

Sunlight on his soft face. Summer breeze is blowing his hair. Coupled with what he said just now, he looks so amazing. Or at least, that is Itachi's opinion.

Sasuke was silent for several moments. His eyes were glued to his brother. His mouth opened slightly. Then he uttered a sentence. "Is that mean, I must not draw on your body, Aniki?"

Itachi's eyes immediately narrowed. Dark auras appear in the surroundings.

"Sasuke, let's take a shower!" Mikoto immediately pulled Sasuke to the bathroom.

Really, a mother's love can save a child from the dangers approach.

* * *

Knock... Knock...

Someone knocked on the door of the Hokage's room.

"Come in!" Sandaime's voice came from inside.

An Anbu entered that dark room. He was immediately saluting the Hokage.

"Hm, Itachi..." Sandaime looked at the Anbu, "there is a mission that will be provided for you," He sighed a little.

"The mission this time is..."

* * *

Itachi is just 17-year-old when he received a mission to destroy the clan. The people those are harmful to Konoha. However, mission from 'above' could not be rejected. Moreover, if the mission is related to security and peace of the shinobi world, especially Konoha.

So that night, Itachi 'remove' Uchiha from Konoha. Well, not as easy as delete your facebook posts. Because whom he wants to kill is his own family.

'But where is Sasuke?' Itachi thinks. He hasn't seen his brother.

Suddenly the sounds of approaching footsteps came.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Aniki?" called Sasuke when he was looking for his family. Sasuke saw everyone lying on the road. He smelt their blood. Their silent calls. Until Sasuke arrived at his house, in front of a closed door.

"Kaa-san—?"

"Sasuke, don't come in!"

Sasuk's eyebrows twitch. 'Is she Kaa-san?'

Slowly he opened the door. Sasuke saw his parents lying on the floor and covered in blood. The silhouette of his brother appeared in the moonlight.

"Baka Otouto,"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror when Itachi's Sharingan has been activated.

"No ..." the tears flowing from the corner of Sasuke's eyes. "No, Aniki ... Wh-why…?"

Itachi just stared at his brother. As if realized, Sasuke get out of the room.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed.

He stares at his running brother. Refuse to see his parents lying in front of him. Fugaku's gone, but not with Mikoto. Or has not. She was looking at Itachi who was still in the room.

"Tachi-kun,"

That whisper. Soft voice from a mother who called her son, before darkness greeted her. Perhaps the last call from Kaa-san for him.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. Then look at his parents.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san," Itachi murmured. His voice trembled slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, barely audible. Itachi run after Sasuke soon.

After this, he'll be out of Konoha, as an S-ranked criminal.

* * *

It has been several years since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Itachi, 20 year old, closed his eyes as the memory fade. He was sitting in the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" asked Kisame, his colleagues within the organization.

"Yes," Itachi said as he opened his eyes briefly. He sighed for a moment, "Follow me."

Kisame frowned. But he left the headquarters to follow Itachi.

"Hmm? Flowers?" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

Stretches of white roses greet them. Itachi reached out his hands and picked a few. His colleagues looked at Itachi with a very puzzled look.

'Really? He took me here just to pick the flowers?' inner Kisame.

Once or twice Kisame considering attacking humans in front of him. Maybe he is an enemy that using jutsu that disguise as Itachi. Well, who knows? But...

"Kisame, I am going to a place,"

"Ng? Uchiha Graveyard?" said Kisame when he saw a row of headstones. He doesn't know what made Itachi so strange today.

Come on, is there an S-rank criminal like Itachi bothered to infiltrate Konoha just for visit the tomb of his victim? Regardless of Kisame, Itachi stepped into a very familiar tomb:

"_Uchiha Mikoto"_

"Kaa-san," he whispered softly. Itachi's hands moving slowly toward the roses he carried. Placing flowers on his mother's grave.

-Itachi POV-

_Kaa-san..._

_To feel the warmth of your affection, now I can't._

_Hear your soft voice, I also can't._

_Had a dream about you, I was too foul for that._

_No matter how much I love you, it is still unchangeable and does hurt._

_So let me send you the roses in this bouquet._

_Along with the sincere prayer of my heart._

_Kaa-san, I haven't said it, right?_

_I love you. Otanjubi omedetou, Kaa-san.  
_

The End

Thanks for reading. Review? :)

P.S: I'm very sorry to hear the incident of Mavi Marmara. Believe me, you won't go down. I'm also sorry for an imperfect-fic. And Happy Birthday, Maharu P Natsuzawa!


End file.
